The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
In high capacity disk drives, magnetoresistive (MR) read sensors, commonly referred to as MR heads, are the prevailing read sensors because of their capability to read data from a surface of a disk at greater track and linear densities than thin film inductive heads. An MR sensor detects a magnetic field through the change in the resistance of its MR sensing layer (also referred to as an “MR element”) as a function of the strength and direction of the magnetic flux being sensed by the MR layer.
The conventional MR sensor operates on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect in which an MR element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization in the MR element and the direction of sense current flow through the MR element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization of the MR element, which in turn causes a change in resistance of the MR element and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
Another type of MR sensor is the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) sensor manifesting the GMR effect. In GMR sensors, the resistance of the GMR sensor varies as a function of the spin-dependent transmission of the conduction electrons between ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer (spacer) and the accompanying spin-dependent scattering which takes place at the interface of the ferromagnetic and non-magnetic layers and within the ferromagnetic layers.
GMR sensors using only two layers of ferromagnetic material (e.g., Ni—Fe) separated by a layer of non-magnetic material (e.g., copper) are generally referred to as spin valve (SV) sensors. In an SV sensor, one of the ferromagnetic layers, referred to as the pinned layer (reference layer), has its magnetization typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic (e.g., NiO or Fe—Mn) layer. The pinning field generated by the antiferromagnetic layer should be greater than demagnetizing fields (about 200 Oe) at the operating, temperature of the SV sensor (about 120° C.) to ensure that the magnetization direction of the pinned layer remains fixed during the application of external fields (e.g., fields from bits recorded on the disk). The magnetization of the other ferromagnetic layer, referred to as the free layer, however, is not fixed and is free to rotate in response to the field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field). U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,590 granted to Dieny et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a SV sensor operating on the basis of the GMR effect.
An exemplary high performance read head employs a spin valve sensor for sensing the magnetic signal fields from the rotating magnetic disk. FIG. 1A shows a prior art SV sensor 100 comprising a free layer (free ferromagnetic layer) 110 separated from a pinned layer (pinned ferromagnetic layer) 120 by a non-magnetic, electrically-conducting spacer layer 115. The magnetization of the pinned layer 120 is fixed by an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 130.
FIG. 1B shows another prior art SV sensor 150 with a flux keepered configuration. The SV sensor 150 is substantially identical to the SV sensor 100 shown in FIG. 1A except for the addition of a keeper layer 152 formed of ferromagnetic material separated from the free layer 110 by a non-magnetic spacer layer 54. The keeper layer 152 provides a flux closure path for the magnetic field from the pinned layer 120 resulting in reduced magnetostatic interaction of the pinned layer 120 with the free layer 110. U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,867 granted to Cain et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a SV sensor having a flux keepered configuration.
Another type of SV sensor is an antiparallel (AP)-pinned SV sensor. In AP-Pinned SV sensors, the pinned layer is a laminated structure of two ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic coupling layer such that the magnetizations of the two ferromagnetic layers are strongly coupled together antiferromagnetically in an antiparallel orientation. The AP-Pinned SV sensor provides improved exchange coupling of the antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer to the laminated pinned layer structure than is achieved with the pinned layer structure of the SV sensor of FIG. 1A. This improved exchange coupling increases the stability of the AP-Pinned SV sensor at high temperatures which allows the use of corrosion resistant antiferromagnetic materials such as NiO for the AFM layer.
Referring to FIG. 2A, an AP-Pinned SV sensor 200 comprises a free layer 210 separated from a laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 by a nonmagnetic, electrically-conducting spacer layer 215. The magnetization of the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 is fixed by an AFM layer 230. The laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 comprises a first ferromagnetic layer 226 and a second ferromagnetic layer 222 separated by an antiparallel coupling layer (APC) 224 of nonmagnetic material. The two ferromagnetic layers 226, 222 (FM1 and FM2) in the laminated AP-pinned layer structure 220 have their magnetization directions oriented antiparallel, as indicated by the arrows 227, 223 (arrows pointing out of and into the plane of the paper respectively).
A key requirement for optimal operation of an SV sensor is that the pinned layer should be magnetically saturated perpendicular to the air bearing surface. Lack of magnetic saturation in the pinned layer leads to reduced signal or dynamic range. Factors leading to a loss of saturation include demagnetizing fields at the edge of the pinned layer, magnetic fields from recorded data and from longitudinal biasing regions, current induced fields and the coupling field to the free layer.
Analysis of the magnetic state of pinned layers in small sensors (a few microns or less in width), reveals that due primarily to the presence of large demagnetizing fields at the sensor edges the magnetization is not uniform over the area of the pinned layer. FIG. 2B shows a perspective view of an SV sensor 250. The SV sensor 250 is formed of a sensor stripe 260 having a front edge 270 at the ABS and extending away from the ABS to a rear edge 272. Due to the large demagnetizing fields at the front edge 270 and the rear edge 272 of the sensor stripe 260, the desired perpendicular magnetization direction is achieved only at the center portion 280 of the pinned layer stripe, while the magnetization tends to be curled into a direction parallel to the ABS at the edges of the stripe. The extent of these curled regions is controlled by the magnetic stiffness of the pinned layer.
Furthermore, prior art AP-Pinned SV sensors use an AFM in order to pin the pinned layer magnetization. Most commonly used AFM materials have blocking temperatures (temperature at which the pinning field reaches zero Oe) near 200° C. This means that if the temperature of the SV sensor approaches this temperature, the pinned layer magnetization can change its orientation resulting in degraded SV sensor performance.
Although AP-Pinned SV sensors have large effective pinning fields because near cancellation of the magnetic moments of the two sub-layers results in a low net magnetic moment for the pinned layer, thermal stability is still a concern because the operating temperatures of these SV sensors in disk files can exceed 120° C. In addition, the AP-pinned layer structure is vulnerable to demagnetization during processing operations such as lapping.
Therefore there is a need for an SV sensor that increases the magnetic saturation of the pinned layer and reduces the sensitivity to demagnetizing fields particularly at the front and rear edges of the pinned layer stripe. In SV sensors that include AFM layers to provide exchange anisotropy fields to fix the pinned layer magnetization direction, there is a further need for an SV structure that reduces the temperature limitations imposed by the blocking temperature characteristics of the commonly used antiferromagnetic materials required in prior art SV sensors for providing pinning fields.
In any of the prior art sensors described above, the thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so that shunting of the sense current and a magnetic coupling between the free and pinned layer structures are minimized. This thickness is typically less than the mean free path of electrons conducted through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons are scattered at the interfaces of the spacer layer with the pinned and free layer structures. When the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layer structures are parallel with respect to one another scattering is minimal and when their magnetic moments are antiparallel scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering changes the resistance of the spin valve sensor as a function of cos θ, where θ is the angle between the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layer structures. The sensitivity of the sensor is quantified as magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R where dr is the change in the resistance of the sensor as the magnetic moment of the free layer structure rotates from a position parallel with respect to the magnetic moment of the pinned layer structure to an antiparallel position with respect thereto and R is the resistance of the sensor when the magnetic moments are parallel.
The transfer curve of a spin valve sensor is defined by the aforementioned cos θ where θ is the angle between the directions of the magnetic moments of the free and pinned layers. In a spin valve sensor subjected to positive and negative magnetic signal fields from a moving magnetic disk, which are typically chosen to be equal in magnitude, it is desirable that positive and negative changes in the resistance of the spin valve read head above and below a bias point on the transfer curve of the sensor be equal so that the positive and negative readback signals are equal. When the direction of the magnetic moment of the free layer is substantially parallel to the ABS and the direction of the magnetic moment of the pinned layer is perpendicular to the ABS in a quiescent state (no signal from the magnetic disk) the positive and negative readback signals should be equal when sensing positive and negative, fields from the magnetic disk.
Accordingly, the bias point should be located midway between the top and bottom of the transfer curve. When the bias point is located below the midway point the spin valve sensor is negatively biased and has positive asymmetry and when the bias point is above the midway point the spin valve sensor is positively biased and has negative asymmetry. When the readback signals are asymmetrical, signal output and dynamic range of the sensor are reduced. Readback asymmetry is defined as:             V      1        -          V      2            max    ⁡          (                        V          1                ⁢                                  ⁢        or        ⁢                                  ⁢                  V          2                    )      
For example, +10% readback asymmetry means that the positive readback signal V1 is 10% greater than it should be to obtain readback symmetry. 10% readback asymmetry is acceptable in some applications. +10% readback asymmetry may not be acceptable in applications where the applied field magnetizes the free layer close to saturation. The designer strives to improve asymmetry of the readback signals as much as practical with the goal being symmetry.
The location of the transfer curve relative to the bias point is influenced by four major forces on the free layer of a spin valve sensor, namely a ferromagnetic coupling field HFC between the pinned layer and the free layer, a net demagnetizing (demag) field HD from the pinned layer, a sense current field HI from all conductive layers of the spin valve except the free layer, a net image current field HIM from the first and second shield layers.
Another factor that can affect readback asymmetry is positive magnetostriction of the free layer structure. If the free layer structure has positive magnetostriction and is subjected to compressive stress, there will be a stress-induced anisotropy that urges the magnetic moment of the free layer from the aforementioned position parallel to the ABS toward a position perpendicular to the ABS. The result is readback asymmetry. The compressive stress occurs after the magnetic head is lapped at the ABS to form the stripe height of the sensor of the read head. After lapping, the free layer is in compression and this, in combination with positive magnetostriction, causes the aforementioned readback asymmetry. It is interesting to note that if the free layer structure has negative magnetostriction in combination with compressive stress that the magnetic moment of the free layer is strengthened along the position parallel to the ABS. A high negative magnetostriction, however, is not desirable because it makes the magnetic moment of the free layer structure stiff and less responsive to field signals from the rotating magnetic disk. Accordingly, it is desirable that the magnetostriction of the free layer be zero or only slightly negative.
Unfortunately, magnetostriction of the free layer is difficult to control in present sputtering deposition systems. A typical free layer structure includes first and second free layers wherein the first free layer is cobalt iron and the second free layer is nickel iron with the first free layer interfacing the copper spacer layer for increasing the magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R of the sensor. Typical compositions of the free layers are cobalt iron (Co90Fe10) for the first free layer and nickel iron (Ni83Fe17) for the second free layer. When these layers are formed by sputter deposition the free layer structure invariably has an undesirable positive magnetostriction. In the past, the positive magnetostriction of the free layers has been accomplished by changing the composition of the free layers, such as reducing the iron content in the nickel iron and/or reducing the iron content in the cobalt iron. Since there is typically more than one nickel iron and cobalt iron layer in the spin valve sensor, this means that the targets in the sensor have to be changed in order to change the composition and lower the magnetostriction of the free layer structure.
What is needed is a way to increase the Hc of the bias layer.